<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shield of Noxus by PandaPenguinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720289">The shield of Noxus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPenguinn/pseuds/PandaPenguinn'>PandaPenguinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>League of Legends - Freeform, Noxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPenguinn/pseuds/PandaPenguinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short mini-series for one of my three league ocs, my Noxian oc! She's one of the leaders of Noxus, and is Swain's grand-daughter. Please know this is FOR FUN. I'm creating and writing about these Ocs strictly for fun and to insert my own creativity into the world of Runeterra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The shield of Noxus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took moments for her senses to be spiked again by the familiar sound of her drakehound's soft growls in her sleep. She sat at her desk, feet propped on top with her cheek resting on her fist, scanning papers she barely read. Some of her men had already returned from their little battle. Thankfully none of them had any horrible injuries. She would’ve hated seeing him not keep them safe. After all, they were part of her army, not his. She tossed the papers on the floor, the thin white sheets gliding in the air before fluttering onto the cold stone floor. Her heeled boots echoed throughout the room as she approached the door, opening it and walking down the dark hallway lit by amber torches.<br/>
Her muscles tensed every time she thought back to the reports. Maja was always so weak to her. Always so useless. The most useless one in her army she promised she would build out of pure strength and discipline. There was no room for constant failure. Setting off bombs in the wrong location, damaging equipment and costing the General hundreds of damage pay and his own soldiers. What a distasteful horrid representation she sent out into the field. She thought the poor bastard could redeem himself, but he was far past that. She kept herself from hiding an evil grin thinking of bagging that useless fool and shipping him to the Shadow Isles where the lost souls could happily haunt him for all his days. The man had wasted her precious time and effort. Before he was just a nobody on the streets of Noxus, barely acknowledged except the time he would be kicked or spat on by the locals for begging and doing nothing. Perhaps she should've left him there. He did not deserve a savior. He did not deserve to be in her army. He was an embarrassment to her and to the General. To Noxus.<br/>
She regained her calm composure as she scanned the environment around her became more and more filled with other people. Some move to the side instantly, some kneeled or bowed in respect and fear. But she ignored them while walking forward as calmly as she could. This would be an easy task to weed him out of the crowd. Everyone fell like leaves in autumn when she appeared in their radius.<br/>
"General Alana," One of her soldiers named Leto said kneeling. She eyed his tattered and dirty clothing, along with his cracked and dull armor stained with blood and rust from battle. She almost wanted to glare in disgust at first, but the feeling vanished. He was worthy of her gaze and her presence. Leto was no weakling. ", It's a pleasure to see your beautiful face once again my lady."<br/>
Alana let her shoulders fall slightly before speaking. "Hello, Leto. I'm pleased to see you've survived the battle and successfully aided the Grand General in the battle to conquer the small land he desired. Noxus prevailed once again."<br/>
Leto stood up, nodding before speaking in his usual gruff voice. "Yes, glory to Noxus, we were able to come out of that battle with few scratches on our side, however, I can't say the same for our enemies," He said with a small laugh in triumph. ", We sent the beasts running back to their war tents and mines."<br/>
She hummed in response, scanning the area around her and seeing no sign of Maja. Leto noticed her frantic glances around the room and spoke in a softer tone.<br/>
"My General, is something wrong?"<br/>
"Yes," She said in a hushed but stern tone, her piercing amber eyes falling on his soft blue ones. Like fire clashing with the ocean. ", Where is Maja?"<br/>
Her question made Leto’s expression change entirely. The once proud and almost happy face he had changed to that of pure bitterness and hate. Seems she wasn't the only one who hated the useless prick. "Maja, a pity he wasn't killed in battle. He is in the tavern next door, getting drunk and celebrating a victory he doesn't deserve to be a part of."<br/>
Alana put on a grin. "Oh really now? I've received reports Maja was total mayhem to keep in check. Setting off bombs without authorization from his superiors, going deep into enemy territory and almost costing many soldiers their lives who were trying to flank, among other things."<br/>
"Yes," Leto nodded before looking away with an expression voided with pain and shame. "The fool was a danger to everyone."<br/>
"Im well aware," She said stepping to the side and laying a hand on his large shoulder. ,"You may take the rest of the day off. And do not worry about our little troublemaker, I take care of idiotic weaklings accordingly." She left Leto to himself, making her way to the tavern. She could already smell the strong alcohol that threatened her nose, but she ignored it. Even if her nose seemingly burned from it. The tavern was too noisy for her to think, drunk men and women laid about in their armor or in citizen clothes. Everyone inside seemed to be on cloud nine until one of the drunk men laid their glossy eyes on her and piped up. The tavern fell silent as everyone stared at her, for they were in the presence of Swain’s right-hand woman. The second in command in Noxus. She saw Maja immediately, his face already displaying fear rightfully so. She said nothing making her way up to the soldier with her hands clasped around her back, looking down on him as she always did.<br/>
"Stand up, and come with me," She commanded.<br/>
Maja let out a nervous chuckle, his words in a slurred note while he spoke. The scent of the strong alcohol filled her nose again and ignited the already spark of anger she tried to keep down. "What for?"<br/>
His giant mug of fresh beer was swiped from his large hands. He stared at his empty fist at first, until a fountain of his cold beer fell on his face and ran down his armor and onto the wooden table, dripping on the floor. The tavern seemed evermore silent now than ever, everyone trying their best to scoot away from the General and her soldier. Everyone had heard of Alana’s personal army Swain had gifted her in her teens. She grew 10 soldiers onto an army of 100, all ready to serve her and Noxus’s glory. Maja will serve as an example to let people know to never talk back to her as a member of her army. Maja should be grateful to receive such an honor and privilege to be a part of it.  Her hand clasped around his tunic as she forced him to look at her with his fearful eyes. Her face displayed no raw anger, only a flat expression with fury eyes that looked like pools of blood in the amber flame shining warmly on her face. "I gave you an order. You will come. With. Me." She threw him against his chair as she walked away, hearing his chair screech loudly against the old wood, followed by heavy boots. Outside was a pool of red-orange and yellow like the ashes of war she was so used to seeing. Maja sat on the stone ledge of the fountain in one of the main plazas a few feet from the tavern. His hair and face still damp and glistening in the golden sunset of the evening.<br/>
His voice was nothing but a low rumble as he spoke. He didn't sound like the man he once was before. The man that would sound brave and confident before going off into battle. He now sounded just like the day she found him. Hopeless and afraid like a bystander in war who has no sword or shield. "I..." he spoke, swallowing trying to parch his dry throat before continuing. "My General, I have done nothing but work hard to serve you, I swear it. I would never try to embarrass you or bring shame to your name. Please, believe me."<br/>
"Actions speak louder than words Maja." Her back faced him while she spoke, staring at the empty open space of the plaza and buildings reaching into the skies. "You say you would do nothing but try to bring grace to my name, yet all you have done is fail and disappoint me again and again. I cannot have that kind of soldier in my armada. I make no room for people like you. People who are so weak they cannot even hold themselves accountable."<br/>
"You sound more and more like the Grand General every day I speak to you," He growled softly under his breath. She felt the flame in her gut flicker again. She turned on her heel and started him once again with an expression that slowly became more and more sinister. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>Maja let out a hearty laugh before he leaned back, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at her with a sarcastic expression and bags under his eyes. His tired eyes, red from booze stared back at her. "You heard me. You think you're so perfect and powerful. Truth is, you're just the Grand General's lacky. You just bark orders to other people on his behalf. You're just like the rest of the seemingly high ranked Noxians in this place."<br/>
"You forget who you're talking to, I suggest you hold your drunk tongue before you lose it." She threatened, feeling her hands twitch. She pulled back the urge to wrap them around his throat and end his pathetic life. How dare he, after practically leeching off of her kindness and mercy.<br/>
"You're nothing without the general, I bet you have nothing to lose. I bet you were so afraid when he got his arm taken away during the Ionian invasion," He slurred out before cackling loudly, echoing through the air.<br/>
Alana walked towards him quietly, like a predator sneaking on its prey in the dusk, while he laughed to himself. Being drunk can reveal so much about a person sometimes. Before he could realize it, he craned his neck around, seeing a golden arena around him. He was trapped in this golden cage, severed from all safety and chance to flee. In his attempt to escape, Alana's voice spoke behind him. Her words piercing him like daggers in his back.<br/>
"If you wonder so greatly, Maja, no I was not sad when my grandfather lost his arm. I do not care that the blade dancer crippled him all those years ago. After all, the old man is perfectly fine with his new arm," She chuckled, laying her hands on his trembling shoulders from behind him. "You know what will happen to you right? All I have to do is trick everyone into thinking you harmed me. You always told me how you wanted to know more about my grandfather’s arm. Then defy me, and you will know what happens when he personally punishes you." She grinned watching the sweat begin to pour from his forehead down his face,  dripping off of his chin. He yelled in pain, hearing the crack of bones before falling to the floor in anguish Alana's two shields hovered beside her, each dancing around her as if they were listening to a melody only she played to them </p><p>"You seem to have lost your place, Maja. Allow me to reacquaint you with it."<br/>
Moments had passed, and Maja’s bloodied body laid pathetically on the floor as if he had been killed in a giant war. Luckily, Alana managed to control herself while punishing him, the poor thing wasn't dead yet. The sound of a loud caw ringed in her ears. Turning her attention, she saw a raven perched on top of the fountain’s ledge staring back at her with its four eyes. </p><p>“I see you already took care of our little problem.” </p><p>She heard the voice of the Grand General speak out behind her. She glanced at her grandfather, his long silver hair slicked behind him and red eyes staring back at her. He had a look of satisfied amusement on his face, with one of her ravens resting on his broad shoulder armor.  </p><p>“I told you I would deal with him. I’d never lie, Grand General.” </p><p>A smile grew on his face, glancing at the out cold body before resting his eyes on her again. “I will have one of her men escort Maja to a more appropriate location for him. He does not belong in your army or Noxus.” He watched one of her ravens pecking Maja’s bloodied fingers, chirping loudly as if the creature was beginning to laugh. Swain walked beside Alana before shooting a glare at the soon to be ex Noxian, and spoke. </p><p>“You always work so hard to keep the order of your army. I applaud you. I taught you well. Enough paying our attention to this incompetent fool. There are more important things we must discuss.” </p><p>“Over a few glasses of wine, I assume?” She replied, following behind him as her golden cage descended down and seemingly evaporated into thin air. She felt one of Swain’s ravens caw and perch itself onto her shoulder, careful not to dig its talons in her flesh. Swain chuckled in the night holding out his bright glowing crimson red arm. </p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>